


I said it's fine (but it's not)

by moonshinetsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinetsukki/pseuds/moonshinetsukki
Summary: Tsukishima knew all along that he was playing a losing battle. He was still happy for the seven years they spent as a couple. Seven years of pinning for Kuroo. Seven years of convincing himself he stood a chance.I guess he can never win against the first love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I said it's fine (but it's not)

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar to you, yes you're right you've seen this at twitter because I posted this at twitter first. :)
> 
> But anyway, enjoy this very short KuroTsuki fic! Let me know your opinions at the comments section!

"Kuroo-san, are you throwing me away?"

Tsukishima did not intend to speak his thoughts loud enough for Kuroo to hear, but he did.

Kuroo shook his head, frowning from what Tsukishima said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kenma."

Kuroo flinched from aforementioned name.

"W-what about him?" Tsukishima wasn't dumb. He knew that Kuroo wasn't looking at him the way he does before.

All of his attention was directed to Kenma.

"What about him, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima knew Kuroo's heart would always lead him back to his first love once they've gained their communication back once more, but he did not expect it would be... so soon.

"I'm sorry."

Ah, there it is.

Tsukishima knew all along that he was playing a losing battle. He was still happy for the seven years they spent as a couple. Seven years of pinning for Kuroo. Seven years of convincing himself he stood a chance.

I guess he can never win against the first love.

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo's eyes and smiled, although painful and forced.

"It's fine."

Kuroo tried to reach out, but Tsukishima backed away three steps from where Kuroo stood. 

"Kuroo-san, I said it's fine."

God, his throat hurts, his eyes feels so heavy, the atmosphere is suffocating him. So he turned his back before his tears cascade down his cheeks. 

"I'm fine, Kuroo-san." And he finally left his side with his shoulders shaking from holding back his tears and his heart heavy.

After walking for minutes, Tsukishima stopped from his tracks, looked up at the moon and muttered what felt like a held back words throughout the years Kuroo and him were together. 

"It hurts."


End file.
